Venom 3: Negativity
by OptimusPhillip
Summary: Anti-Venom discovers the truth about the origins of his costume from a visit by the creator; a man from the Negative Zone, and going to the Negative Zone himself. Meanwhile, Sgt. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson regains his lost legs with the original suit and fights the deranged offspring of Carnage: Toxin. Rated: T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Felicia Hardy-Thompson was almost finished decorating her house for her husband's "Welcome Home!" party when her friends Peter and Mary Jane Parker showed up.

"You're here early." said Felicia.

"We wanted to be able to say we were the first ones here." said Peter.

"You sure are a kidder, Peter, just like your cousin."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised at how similar we were." Suddenly a wailing noise was heard from another room.

"Excuse me." said Felicia before leaving the room, "I'm coming Felicity!"

"This is going to be the first time you've seen Flash since high school." said MJ.

"Yeah." said Peter, "I knew he was a good strategist, from how good he was on the basketball court, and that he was strong, from all those beatings, but for some reason I never pictured him as a soldier. Once I heard he enlisted, though, I knew he'd do great."

Later that evening, everyone attending the party waited anxiously for Flash to return. Not long after he did, but Felicia and the guests were shocked by what they saw: Sgt. Eugene Thompson was rolled out by Gen. Arnie Roth in a wheelchair with nothing from the knees down.

"What happened, Flash?" said Felicia.

"Grenades." said Flash, "Between the burn marks and the lacerations, there was no other option."

"That's unfortunate." said Peter.

"Yeah."

"You know," said Eddie Brock, who was also in attendance, "It just so happens that certain genetic engineers have recently altered a certain alien life form to no longer be parasitic and it might just be your ticket to walking on human legs again."

"Are you sure that they'll allow it?" said Eugene.

"Well since it's part of Project: Rebirth 2.0, I'd say it's allowed."

"Great. I'll volunteer ASAP."

Meanwhile over at Carnage's prison, the guards noticed the symbiote's strange behavior and called in a medical examiner.

"I've never seen anything like this." said the doctor, "It appears that some sort of reproductive process is happening."

"You're saying it's pregnant?" said police captain Pat Mulligan.

"Essentially, yes."

"Meaning there will be another one of those?"

"Yes, but chances are that, provided it's kept in the right environment, it won't be hostile." However the examiner's assurance was in vain, for the new symbiote, once separated from Carnage, immediately broke out of the cell by dissolving the wall. Once out it possessed the strongest person in the vicinity to be its host; Mulligan.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is your new workplace?" said Peter as he entered the soup kitchen wherein Eddie worked.

"Yeah," said Brock, "part of my never-ending quest to make up for the sins I committed with the suit."

"Oh and speaking of suits, have you figured out where the new one came from yet?"

"'Fraid not."

"What are you guys talking about?" said a man from behind the counter.

"Nothing much, Mr. Li." said Eddie.

"Then you can get back to work, and maybe your friend can help."

"Would you mind?" said Brock.

"Not at all," said Peter, "I am capable, so I'm morally obliged to do so."

"Oh, I should probably warn you, Mr. Li's mindset isn't exactly desirable."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch. Mr. Li, did you hear about that thing with the Carnage symbiote?"

"Yeah." said Li.

"What do you think about it?" said Eddie

"I think we're all doomed."

"See, Peter."  
"You really should be a bit more optimistic, Mr. Li." said Peter.

"I can't help it," said Li, "that's just the way I am."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Li."

"Sergeant Thompson," said Steve Rogers, head of Project: Rebirth 2.0, "in just a few minutes you will be exposed to an alien life form that will not only regenerate your legs, but will also increase your strength, speed, agility, and stamina, as well as give you superpowers like those of Spider-Man. Are you prepared for that much power?"

"I am, sir." said Flash.

"Good. The bonding will begin now." Steve opened the lid on the jar containing the newly genetically altered symbiote. Once out, the symbiote noticed the legless man, and instantly pitied him. Acting on impulse, it bonded itself to him. The costume coated itself over his body and shaped a fair portion of itself into legs. The final product, however, would not be instantly recognized as Venom. The suit looked more like a black-ops uniform than anything else. The mask covered his entire face with the exception of his eyes and mouth, and the costume was a full body suit with ammo belts criss-crossing over his chest, connected to the guns on his hips, which resembled M4-Carbines. When he tried them out, however, they fired web balls instead of the standard .223 caliber bullets.

"Now," said Rogers, "for your first assignment. There is another symbiotic union on the loose. Based upon information provided by Venom it is mentally unstable to the point where the host has no control over the symbiote. Your mission is to take it down."

"Roger that, Rogers." said Flash before swinging off.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Eddie were just cleaning up from doing a little work at the soup kitchen when Peter brought something up.

"Have you figured out the origin of the suit yet?" he said.

"No." said Eddie, "The suit doesn't even know where it came from."

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Li.

"Nothing, Mr. Li." said Brock.

"What's this about suits?"

"Nothing." repeated Eddie.

"I know exactly what you're talking about," said Li, "and I can help you."

"What do you mean?" said Peter.

"Remember when I said my negativity was just the way I was?" said Li

"Yeah, so?" said Brock. Mr. Li went into the back room, with Peter and Eddie reluctantly following. When they arrived they saw that this was apparently Mr. Li's place of residence, for there was a small cupboard, oven, microwave, bureau, and bed. Li moved the bureau and whispered "Nepo" into the wall1. Peter and Eddie couldn't believe their eyes when the wall opened right in front of them. Mr. Li went inside and gestured for the others to follow. Once inside, Li took off his clothes, along with what was revealed to be a mask, exposing a full-body suit underneath. He went into a dark corner and moved as though he was taking something off and putting something else on. When he emerged, Peter and Eddie were shocked, for Mr. Li looked like himself, but he looked like he would if a photographer still used negatives

"Mr. Li?" said Brock.

"Ma yllaer I tahw si siht." said Li, "Kool doog a ekat."

"What?" said Peter, prompting Li to put a device in his mouth.

"Sorry." said Mr. Li, "I sometimes forget to put in my negative-to-positive translator. I said take a good look. This is what I really am."  
"What are you?" said Brock.

"I'm human," said Li, "I'm just not a normal human by your standards. I'm from the Negative Zone of the universe."

"I've heard about that." said Peter, "I read a paper once that said that scientists believe that there is a sector of the universe wherein everything is comprised of antimatter, and that the only thing preventing an explosion at the boundary is a sort of Neutral Zone, where no particle has a charge, positive or negative, but seeing an actual antimatter life form, it's remarkable." Peter reached out to touch Li, but he pulled away.

"What were you thinking?" said Li.

"Right," said Peter, "if antiparticles come into contact with particles-"

"Both will be annihilated." said Li.

"Yep."

"With that aside, I need your help, we need your help. Both of you need to help us, or the Negative Zone will be destroyed."

1 If you see words spelled backwards, it means that the character is speaking in a rewound style, it is not necessarily a phonetic spelling


End file.
